The Struggle of Arendelle
by twistedbulldog
Summary: Elsa has recently become Queen of Arendelle, but there have been problems emerging. Not all is well between her and her sister, and she is scared for the future of the Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: Queen Problems

"Dang it!" she yelled as she slammed the paper down on her desk. She has just recently become the Queen and is already having papers pile up.

I heard my sister yelling from downstairs and went to check on her.

"Is everything okay Elsa?"

"Yeah…fine."

I could tell that something was worrying her.

"No, you're not. What are you worried about?"

"I…I really don't want to talk about it right now Anna."

"Elsa, you know nothing is going to get better unless you tell me what is going on."

I could see her start to shiver.

"Fine. Sit down. It's kind of long."

"Okay, I still want to hear it; I don't care if it takes all night."

"Whatever. I've only been Queen for a few weeks and I'm already getting death threats from other countries. I don't know, maybe they're just afraid of me and my powers. The Kingdom is doing too great, so they couldn't be jealous of me. I'm just…I'm really scared, Anna."

"Hey, who cares what they say? We've got good guards here, you've got your ice powers, and I saved you once before, I would do it again."

"Yeah, okay. It's getting late, you should really get some rest."

"You're right. Don't stay up too much later."

I left her office to head up to my room for the night.

"Hey Princess Anna, is the Queen busy right now? I've got some news for her." Kai asked me.

"Ummm…she's just been doing the exact same thing she's been doing for the past 3 days."

"Ok, thank you. Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Kai."

He proceeded to walk to Elsa's office. Whatever it is he has to tell her, it must be important, he's never bothered her while she was working.

I continued to head up to my room. I couldn't fall asleep, so I went out on the balcony and stared up at the sky, wondering what was up there. My parents had always talked about some "supernatural" existence that we should believe in for the better, and I did, until our parents died 5 years ago.

"Queen, I have some bad news." Kai said as he was sitting down on the couch.

"What, Kai. Can't you see I'm very busy?"

"Yes you're Majesty, but this is important. The Southern Isles are planning to attack Arendelle…"

"Wait, what did we ever do to them?

"Well, you remember what your sister did to the Prince. When he went back, he told his family what happened and they weren't happy. They want revenge. I think you should go and talk to them. You look tired. You should get some sleep, c'mon, let's talk more about this tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll go to bed soon. Can you not let Anna find out about this please? She's already worried about me as it is and I don't need her getting involved in this."

"Of course you're Majesty."

"Thanks Kai."


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Slips

"Wake up Anna."

I tossed about in my bed, still groggy from last night's sleep.

"Mmmph."

"Seriously Anna, you've been sleeping for almost ten hours now."

"Wait…really?"

"Uhhhh…yeah."

I guess it was time to get back to work on royal stuff. I was never one to act like I was royal though. But I had to help my sister keep her mind on track.

"Give me five minutes."

"Well, hurry up, Kristoff is waiting for you."

Oh yeah, sure…"royal stuff"…

"Ok. Hey Elsa…"

"Yeah Anna?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Ummm…no."

I finished getting ready, and went to go find Kristoff. He was waiting for me just outside the gates.

"Hey Kristoff!"

I ran towards his open arms and he hugged me.

"Hey Anna, I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I slept a little late."

"Don't worry about it. I've done it before too. I was almost late for work. Anyways, did your sister tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The Southern Isles…"

"What, what about them?"

"They're planning to attack Arendelle."

"Oh my God… how do you know?"

"I overheard Elsa on her balcony last night talking to herself… well. I think she was talking to herself."

"I knew she had something to tell me. I have to go, Kristoff. See you later."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went on his way. I headed up to Elsa's office, but the door was locked. I could hear voices inside…it sounded like Elsa and Kai arguing… no, not arguing, there was a sense of fear in Kai's voice.

"I've never heard that before."

Noticing that Elsa was busy, I left to go back to find Kristoff when I noticed there were three ships at the dock… three ships that weren't from Arendelle, but were from The Southern Isles. I ran through the gates, knowing that Kristoff had been there just minutes ago.

"Kristoff?!"

I yelled for him, but got no response. I continued to yell for him, when suddenly a bag was slipped over my head and I was being drug around. I didn't know where I was, or where I was going, or...who my captors were. I was scared.

"Get her in the ship"

I heard a voice demand… it sounded like… I couldn't quite get it. I knew the voice, but I didn't know who it belonged to. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and I heard a metal door slam. I had been taken captive by the Southern Isles. Surely Elsa knew they were here. She would find that I was missing, and then she would come find me.

"Anna?"

God… I recognized that voice too. It was…Kristoff's voice! They had taken Kristoff too. I slipped the bag off my head and looked to see where it was. There was somebody standing in front of me. I looked up and gasped.

"You!"

"Ha-ha…yes, me. You took away what I love Princess Anna of Arendelle, but now it's your turn to lose somebody you love."

"I already did. I lost my parents five years ago."

"Oh, that's too bad. You're gonna lose somebody else you love."

It was Prince Hans. I had a feeling it was him behind this.

"Anna, don't talk to him." I heard Kristoff say.

I looked around and saw Hans heading for his cell. He opened it up and kicked Kristoff in the stomach. I could hear him scream, but I couldn't look. I couldn't bear to see the sight of Kristoff getting hit by Hans.

"Stop." I said.

Hans turned and looked at me.

"Stop? You want me to stop hurting your boyfriend? Ok, then I guess you'll take the hits for him?"

Everything that I thought said no, but I loved Kristoff. I couldn't just see Hans beating on him like that. So, for the better of Kristoff, I let Hans come over and I took Kristoff's punishment for him. After about three hard kicks, I passed out. When I awoke, I was in the Southern Isles and found no sign of Kristoff. I climbed out of the bed they had chained me in and tried to walk around my cell, but I was stopped short by a stinging pain in my side. I pushed on it with my hands, and it stung even more. Hans had bruised me, but that was the worst of it. That wasn't important at the time; I needed to find what they were doing with Kristoff.


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to the Southern Isles

"Hey Kai, have you seen Anna recently?"

"Um, no Ma'am. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, I just haven't seen her in a while."

Elsa knew something was wrong, and she needed Anna's help with something. She sat down at her desk and started flipping through her papers, when she saw the letter from the Southern Isles. She knew exactly where Anna was; in the Southern Isles.

"Kai. We need to go to the Southern Isles."

"May I ask why?"

"I have a feeling that Anna is there being held captive. You & I both know what she did to Hans, I'm worried what they might be doing to her."

Elsa felt a familiar feeling creeping up on her. She knew this feeling, it happened only when she was mad, or scared, or stressed. She reached into her desk and slipped her gloves on.

"Yes ma'am. When should we leave?"

"Right now."

Elsa had to slip her gloves on to hold her powers back. She knew Anna wouldn't want her doing this, but it was just to help her.

"Come on Elsa, the ship is leaving."

"Coming."

She took her gloves off and put them in her back pocket, praying that she would not need them once she got there.

"I'm really worried about her Kai. I don't know what they are doing to her. For all we know, she could be dead already. You know what she did to Hans, you also know how the Southern Isles handles stuff like that."

"Yes ma'am, but we both know how strong Anna is, she wouldn't let them touch her. I'm sure she's fine."

"I sure hope so. I wish I hadn't treated her like I did the other day."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, the other day, I was really stressed out and she came into my office and tried to help me, but I yelled at her and told her to leave. I feel like such a jerk right now. Had I known something like this was going to happen, I wouldn't have done that to her."

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

"I know, I just feel so guilty for letting this happen to her. I'm the worst Queen ever."

"No, come on Elsa, you know that isn't true."

"Yes it is Kai, none of this would have happened had I not freezed Arendelle during my coronation."

"But just think, it could have been a lot worse. Anna sacrificed herself to save you, you still loved her and you were able to save her, yet at the same time, she saved you. Now, you're just saving her again."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better. It's just that I love her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's my little sister and I'm supposed to take care of her."

"And you've been doing a great job of that. You shouldn't let one little slip up bother you like this."

"Little slip up? You think this is little? Anna could be dead."

She had that feeling again. Unable to hold her powers back, she reached around to her back pocket and put her gloves back on.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to stress you out."

"No, it's okay. I overreacted. I'm just so worried about her."

The waters were rough and it was getting later into the night. Elsa knew she had a few big days ahead of her, so she went into her office to go to sleep, but she couldn't; she couldn't get the thought of what they might be doing to Anna off her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prison

I awoke in a prison cell. I was laying down on what seemed to be a piece of metal attached to the wall by some metal chains. There were no shackles on my wrists. I was getting out of my bed, I was stopped short by a stabbing pain in my side. Hans walked past the cell.

"Oh hello there… Princess."

"Where am I? What did you do to Kristoff? Why did you bring me here?"

"Whoa slow down, so many questions. You'll find out later. Guards, come get her out of the cell."

Now was my chance, if I had any, to escape this place and find Kristoff. But I didn't know my way around here; I still didn't even know where I was, so I decided against it. I could see the guards approaching, one of them had the keys in their hand, and the other held a gun. They unlocked the gate and took me to another cell… Kristoff's cell. He looked awful. I couldn't bear to look at him. I was in shock.

"Oh my God Kristoff…what did they do to you?" I could hear Hans walking up behind us. He told the guards to leave and went with them.

"Once you passed out on the ship, Hans came back over to me and continued the beating."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Very."

He looked much worse than I did, and I'm sure he felt worse too. I could hear Hans coming behind us again.

"Ok, that's enough you two. Back to your cell… Princess."

I walked back to my cell where the guards waited. They shoved me back into my cell and I fell onto the ground. I looked up at him and he mouthed something… he said sorry. He just threw me in a cell, how could he be sorry? I had no clue what was going on. Did he know something I didn't? Well, that wasn't important right now, what mattered to me was that I get out of here alive and make sure Kristoff does too. Hans approached my cell.

"When are you going to leave me alone?"

"No, the question is, when are you going to learn your lesson?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your boyfriend over there aren't going to make it out of here alive. Nobody ever has, and I'm certainly not going to let it start at you two."

"That's what you think. Elsa will find out about what you did, and she will come and find us. Then you'll be done for."

"Haha, she isn't coming. She doesn't care about you."

"You're wrong. She does care about me. She just saved me two weeks ago."

"That was out of despair. She was too desperate to not try and save you."

"No, lies. She loves me and she'll be here soon to save me."

"Ok, whatever you say. Even if she does come, she won't be able to get in. We have high security here at the Southern Isles prison."

So that's where we were. The Southern Isles prison. I should have known that's where he was taking us. But I know Elsa can save us. She will, I know it.


	5. Chapter 5: Elsa's Arrival

"Wake up your majesty. We're here."

Elsa was in her office when Kai walked in.

"Oh, you're already awake."

"Yeah, I'm just preparing myself for what I might have to do if something goes wrong."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just don't know if I want to see what they've done to Anna. I've been praying that whatever they've done, if anything isn't too bad."

"Well, we really need to get in there before they find us out here."

"You're right."

Elsa and the guards left the ship together while Kai stayed behind. He has no experience in fighting and he wouldn't last two minutes. They approached the metal door. One of the guards tried opening it, and to their surprise, the door opened.

"That was…"

The guard was cut short of what he had been saying and fell to the ground to reveal Hans standing behind him.

"Oh, hello there Elsa. Did you need something here?"

Elsa was just surprised as her other guard.

"Why, yes, I did. Where is Anna?"

"Ohhh, you're here for her? She's down in the prison."

"Take me there, alone. I'll leave my guards here, and you leave yours."

"Why would I do that?"

Elsa took a step closer towards Hans.

"Because you know what I'm capable of doing to you and to the Southern Isles."

Elsa could see the fear in Hans' eyes.

"Okay…"

Hans proceeded to take Elsa down to the Prison. Once they were down there, Hans grabbed Elsa's arms and slid open the cell gate next to him and threw Elsa in there.

"Wha…hey!"

"You were so stupid for trusting me, in case you don't remember; this is my home, not yours. You don't tell me what to do in here.

"Elsa?"

Elsa heard my voice from behind Hans, but didn't say anything. Maybe she was too shocked to see me in the condition I was. I mean, I was fine really except for the fact that I had some bruises under my ribs.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

Hans turned around and I hit him in the head with the metal pipe from the sink in my cell.

"Oh my God Anna, what did you do?"

"C'mon Elsa, we're getting out of here."

I grabbed the keys from Hans belt loop and unlocked Elsa's cell.

"Come on, we need to get out of here" she said to me.

"Wait. I need to go get Kristoff."

"Ok, hurry up, before Hans wakes up."

I went to go get Kristoff and when we came back, Hans had Elsa by the hair, holding a knife to her neck.

"Get back in your cells right now, or she dies, along with both of you."

We didn't have a choice, we had to do it, or we were all going to die. We got back in our cells and shut the doors. Hans threw Elsa back in her cell and locked all of the doors.

"Well, now what? I asked

Elsa was lying on the floor facing me. A drop of blood fell from her arm. Hans must have cut her while he threw her back in the cell.

"Kristoff, Elsa's hurt. She won't get up."

He was in the cell right next to hers. He reached through the bars and tapped her shoulder. Harder and harder. She didn't wake up. I became worried about her and I just wanted to be over there with her, it had always been her who comforted me, but now she needed me.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

It had been one week since Elsa showed up to the Southern Isles. We were all still here, waiting for a chance to escape

"So, I just heard Prince Hans say that these three are never leaving here."

Elsa and Kristoff were still sleeping, but I had been awake for hours. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I hated Hans even more now. Something needed to be done to get us out of here. Elsa hadn't been doing so great the past few days. She hadn't been fed well, and this is best I've seen her sleep since she got here. I could hear Hans coming down the stairs. I hoped that he wouldn't come and wake Elsa up.

"Come on everybody. Time for another days work."

"Shut up Hans," I yelled at him.

He walked over to my cell and unlocked.

"Come."

I just stood there in disbelief.

"What are you waiting for? Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

When he said that, Elsa looked up from her bed, like she knew what was going to happen.

"Kristoff, wake up. Hans just took Anna somewhere, I think he might be going to…"

"What? What do you think he's going to do?"

"We just need to get out of here."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Like this."

Elsa shot her ice powers at the cell door.

"One thing they forgot was that metal is brittle when it gets cold."

She walked over to Kristoff's door and just as she was about to break him out, a guard came around the corner.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get back in your cell."

Elsa shot ice at him, sending him into a wall. She walked over to where he had landed and stood above him.

"Nice try."

She shot at him with an icicle formed from her powers.

"Was that really necessary?"

"You want him telling his guard buddies that we've escaped? He would know where we went."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Elsa walked over to a closet where the guards kept their weapons and armor. She pulled out a sword for Kristoff.

"C'mon, we have to go find Anna."

"Hey. Put me down."

Hans had me blindfolded. I had no clue where we were going, or, if we were even still in the castle. I heard a door open and close.

"Get on your knees."

"As soon as you take this stupid blindfold off of me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I told you to, and I have a sister with ice powers, I don't think you want to mess with her."

"Ha, you think that Elsa can get out of her cell and find us?"

Just as he was saying that, I heard something cracking.

"Yes, I do. Turn around."

I heard the door fly open and Hans scream.

"Anna, where are you?"

It was Elsa's voice.

"I'm right here."

Elsa came up and took the blindfold off. Kristoff was with her.

"Thank you Elsa."

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

I stood up, and just as Elsa turned around and started to run out. Hans stood up, sword in hand.

"Elsa! Oh my god. Elsa no."

Kristoff and I both stood there in shock. We couldn't believe what we had just seen. Hans had stabbed Elsa and she was now lying on the floor, barely alive.

"Give me that sword." I said to Kristoff, who handed it over to me. Hans was standing over Elsa chuckling.

"Oh too bad, you came here to save your sister, and now you're the one who took the punishment for it."

I walked up behind Hans and cut his arm off. He turned around and began screaming. As her turned around, I grabbed his sword from his hand and held them both up to his neck.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? You don't have the guts. Your sister is there on the ground dying, and you're more worried about killing me than saving her."

"This isn't about her right now, this is about getting back at you for what you just did."

I was wasting time and that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see Elsa die before he did, but I wasn't going to let him. I pushed the blades up onto his neck, and pulled. He fell to the ground with a thud and I dropped the swords. I had never killed anybody in my life before. What had I done?

"Anna, come on. The guards will be here any second. We can't stay here."

I couldn't just leave Elsa here, she didn't deserve any of this. I did, this was all my fault. Had I not rejected Hans, none of this would have happened.

"We have to take Elsa with us. If she's going to die, I'd rather it be with me, than here next to Hans."

Elsa was unconscious on the ground, but still breathing. Kristoff picked her up on his shoulders and we ran to the ship where Kai was waiting for us. He saw Elsa on Kristoff's shoulders.

"What happened?"

"Elsa was just trying to save me, but Hans stabbed her when she turned around to leave."

"Where is Hans now?"

"He's dead, I killed him. I didn't have a choice."

I was crying at the thought that my sister may not survive the trip back home. She had just wanted to protect me all my life, and that's why she hid herself from me. She was just doing the same thing here. She was protecting me, and she might not survive because of it.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Arendelle

We had been back in Arendelle for three days. Elsa had barely survived the trip home. As soon as we arrived, she was rushed to be taken care of and nobody was allowed to visit her…until today.

"Hey Elsa, how you feeling?"

"It hurts, a lot."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm sorry, if I had known…"

"No, its fine. You didn't know, its not your fault. I should have been more aware of what they were doing."

"Well, I'm not supposed to be here this long, I have to go. Is there anything you need?"

"No, not right now. Thanks though Anna."

I could tell she was still in pain. She didn't look good. Kristoff was waiting for me outside.

"How is she?"

"She looks horrible, and she said it really hurts."

"Anna, you know it's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know. But it feels like it is."

I guess he could see that I was getting upset at all of this.

"Hey, come here."

He opened his arms and embraced me. He hadn't done that in a long time. It reminded me of the way my parents used to hug me when I was younger. It was comforting; it let me know that even if something were to happen to Elsa, I still had one person left who loved me.

"Thank you Kristoff."

I didn't want him to ever let me go, but I had to go back to the castle and he wasn't allowed in.

"Well, you need to go back to the castle."

"Yeah, I guess so."

As I was entering the castle, Kai came up to me frantically. There was a sense of urgency in his voice, but I knew it was much more than that.

"Anna, you need to go see your sister, right now."

"Slow down Kai, I just saw her. What's the problem."

I feared the worse, but I was hoping that she just wanted to talk again.

"Something bad has happened. She doesn't have much longer to live."

"Oh my god."

I ran to where Elsa was being taken care of and burst threw her door, nearly knocking it off the hinges.

"Elsa."

I could tell just by looking at her that she was losing her strength. She really didn't have much longer.

"Anna." She said weakly

"I'm here Elsa. Don't worry, you'll be ok."

"No, Anna, I'm not going to make it through this. I'm sorry, I fought my hardest and I saved you at the same time."

"Elsa no, you can make it, come on, you can't leave me here, not now."

Tears began forming in my eyes.

"Listen Anna, you can make it through this, you did it when mom and dad died. This is no different. It's better for me, if I made it through this, I wouldn't be like my old self, never."

"Elsa, I don't want you to be like your old self, I love you just how you are."

I saw the tears in her eyes, she didn't want to leave me here, but she knew she had no choice.

"Anna, you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm going to be in a better place."

Elsa breathed her last breath, and just like that, she was gone, from the world, from me, from Arendelle.

"Elsa, come on Elsa. Wake up."

Those words brought back memories from when we were younger, when we didn't have anything to worry about and we could just play.

"Elsa, please. Do you want to build a snowman?"

I couldn't handle the fact that I had just lost Elsa. I would never be able to ask her that again. She shut me out to protect me, and when she ran away, I had to go and save her. All she wanted to do was save me from Hans, and she risked her life for me. She loved me, and I loved her. I just wanted her to live a better life, and she was doing that now. No more pain, no more fear, no more worry. She was in a better place, and she would be there waiting for me when my time came, but for now, there are more important things to worry about.


End file.
